


Not Planned

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cocky Crowley, F/M, Protective Crowley, Reader is a Hunter, Sweet Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Finally! You captured Crowley,and now you could interrogate him! Annnd, he's gone. Shit.





	Not Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yviinfinite! I really like your style of writing and think all of these stories are awesome! Could you write me a story where the reader attempts to capture Crowley and interorgate him but doesn’t realise how out of her depth she is until he escapes and starts stalking her with romantic intent? Bit random but I’d really like to see how you interpret it =D Thanks anyways for all your other stories!

You smirked triumphantly, finishing the devils trap. You did it! You caught Crowley! The king of hell! You fist bumped the air, before clearing your throat to calm down a bit. The demon was tied to a chair, head hanging low with his lack of conscious. You pulled out your flask of holy water, throwing it into the demons face. He awoke with a jolt, looking confused and then unpleasantly smug. "Hello there, kitten", he purred, his tone sending shivers up your spine. You tried your best to keep a cold façade, but judged by the hot feeling in your cheeks, you were failing miserably. You cleared you throat once again, giving the demon a stern look. "Shut up, demon. I need information." A smirk appeared on his face as he tilted his head slightly sideways, seemingly having no problem being tied up by you. And dammit, he looked good. Like, really good! For a demon, of course. 

"Oh, you can get a lot more from me than just simple information", he purred, smile turning suggestive. You could feel your face burn. "I... I... Just tell me where the Winchester brothers are!" You crossed your arms, only looking at the demon from the corner of your eye. The side of his mouth twitched, and you could see his expression darken a little. "Kitten, I think you should not get acquainted with those two.", he growled. "People die like flies around them." Your eyebrows raised a little at that. SO what if you died? And why would he even care? You stepped closer, over the edge of the devils trap. "Listen to me. I don't care what you think", you hissed, "but you will tell me where they are." He tilted his head again, smug once again painting his features. "Oh, I don't think I will."

"What?" You were suddenly thrown back, pinned against a wall. Surprisingly, you didn't feel any pain, only slight nausea from the sudden movement. Crowley snapped his fingers, releasing the ropes you had spent so long on. He took slow steps towards you, taking his time while watching you squirm with anxiety. Then a hand cupped your chin. "I'll see you around, kitten" Then he was gone. Dammit. God fricking dammit. That didn't go as planned.

Your search had been in vain. Somehow, you couldn't encounter anymore demons, monsters seemed to run whenever you drew close and the Winchesters were nowhere to be found. It was infuriating. Also, you always felt watched. Sighing, you decided to just go to a bar, drink a few beers and call it a night. Maybe you'd pick up a guy for tonight.

Nah, too much effort.

You plopped down onto the seat, ordering a beer from the bartender. Just as it landed in front of you, a guy from your left took it and drank a big swig from it. You were about to protest, but then you saw who it was. Crowley scrunched up his face in disgust, placing the beer back down. "Hello, kitten" 

You groaned, placing your head in your hands. "You can't be serious!" He chuckled, leaning in even closer to you. "Oh, but I am serious." You shook your head, denying the fact that he was right beside you. You counted to ten, opening your eyes once again. Crowley was gone. Thank goodness. "Kitten, what exactly are you doing?" You jumped, preparing to punch someone in the face. Crowley had just moved to your other side. Douchebag. "Why are you here? To make fun of me? Mock me?" He looked shocked, but exaggerated so. "Why would I ever do that?" 

"Because you've escaped from me? Or because I still haven't found the Winchesters? Or maybe because I haven't been living up to my occupation for the longest time now?" He looked like he was caught red-handed, but with a smug expression. Realization dawned on you. "You... you did that? You warned all the monsters?", you whisper-shouted. "Warned? Kitten, I didn't warn any monster you would have encountered. I killed them." That confused you. "You... what? Why? I'm perfectly able to protect myself!" 

"I'm sure you are, kitten.", he sighed, starting to play with a strand of your hair. "Why did you do it?", you demanded. "Well... There is something I want. And only you can give it to me, so I thought it would be best if I did a small favour for you." Your face scrunched up. "What do you want?", you asked suspiciously. Did he want to be tied up again? Because you could do that. Gladly.

"I want you to go on a date with me" You were stunned. What? "What?", you intelligibly asked. "A date. To... get to know each other better? Look kitten, you don't have to, I just thought it would be a good idea." 

"Why me?" Crowley looked stunned for a second. "You're... interesting, kitten. Attractive nonetheless. And I thought that, maybe, with enough time, we could build something good between us." Like a wall, you thought sarcastically. "So. Are you interested?" You weighed your options. 

"Why not? Not like I have anything to lose, really." A real, genuine smile appeared on Crowleys face. He stood up, offering his arm to you. "Then let's go" - "Right now?" He nodded. Hesitantly you took his arm. As the world shifted around you, you thought that maybe, just maybe, you liked the king of hell.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
